Reunion
by Arcader
Summary: Have you ever wondered what might happen if what happened to Ginta, happened to Alviss? Now Alviss is sucked into Ginta's world, and an adventure begins! GintaxAlviss and minor pairings.
1. Reunion Chapter 1

**Author's Note; Yay! First story that I've ever published on Fanfiction. It's a fanfic trade with GintaxAlvissforever, anyways. What should I post here? I guess I'll write about my musings...and what's happening. Yeah, that's a good idea. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own MAR, I'm sorry to say. **

**Pairings - Ginta x Alviss is the main one, and there's plenty other minor pairings I guess.**

** Rating - Teen (T) _(A/N - May not seem like it during the beginning, but it will rise.) _ **

** Summary - (AU)Have you ever wondered what might happen if what happened to Ginta, happened to Alviss? Now Alviss is sucked into Ginta's world, and an adventure (Or rather, romantic adventure) begins! But, what's this? Phantom and Rolan have twins? And they, too, also are in Earth?**

* * *

"Ginta!"

The spiky blonde by the name of 'Ginta' awoke with a jolt, shooting up 5 feet in the air. His heart raced in panic as his aquamarine eyes were widened to a considerable amount looking to who was calling him? It sounded strange compared to the voices of his friends he awoke to usually. However, instead of them, he awoke to the sight of his room, _his earth home. _

_ Not __MÄR-Heaven,_ his mind assured him. But his heart still felt as though he was still there….

Flashbacks of all the battles that took place, all of the precious moments, all of the fun, and all of the friends he had made._Nanashi,Dorothy,Snow,Jack, Babbo, Alan, and…_Alviss. A tear fell down and a stain appeared on his bedsheets. Without another thought, he rubbed his eyes removing the tears that were going to fall if he didn't do anything.Once his arms collapsed to his side, he stared blankly at the wall, as if he was willing something to happen, something like his friends bursting out of the room or something...

"Ginta, get your ass down here this instant!"Ginta felt confused for a second before the answer hit him like a brick. _Mom's voice_, came the thought. He grinned as he shot out of bed; throwing the bed sheets onto the ground without a single thought as he got ready for the day.

* * *

'Oi brat! Looks like you've finally decided to join us,eh?" came the gruff yet cheerful voice from the dining table. Ginta blinked as he glanced upwards, eyes meeting his father's. It has been so long since his father had last sat in that seat, Ginta mused as he settled down on a chair across from him. The blonde made a grab for a piece of toast before practically shoving it down his throat.

Danna blinked at the speed of Ginta's eating. "Err…you seem to be hungry?" He said lamely. He was bad at this 'father and son conversation'. Being with men his own age and battling must've destroyed his 'father' side. His hand went towards his bread to stroke it as he watched his son's expression. Ginta just blinked, before swieling his eyes to meet his father. "Mmhm!" He said as cheerfully as he could with his mouth full before standing up from his chair and dashed to get his backpack.

"I'm off to school!"Ginta announced loudly before he slammed the front door and left the house. Danna just chuckled before going back to his own breakfast.

"What a kid..."mumbled Danna as he shoved his own toast into his mouth.

* * *

"Mmm…I haven't been getting any dreams anymore, not surprising anyways,"Ginta muttered quietly to himself. He was oddly curious to what was happening there. Sure, it should be peaceful enough. But what's everyone doing? A sense of longly attacked his heart; a sharp pain followed soon enough. Ginta's hand moved on it's own accord onto his chest as his eyes closed.

_ Jack…Nanashi…Dorothy…Snow…Alan…Babbo__…__and Alviss_, came the echo of the names of the friends he had made. The last one particulary made him blush ever so slightly. Shaking his head furiously he mumbled under his breath,"Don't think about it."

Well, it was true. He missed them all drastically. He missed Nanashi's sense of humor, his friendship with Jack, Dorothy's personality, and you get the point. But then, he always kept thinking about the calm yet stoic teenager. It was strange to feel this way towards Alviss, after all; it wasn't like Alviss was special, or was he? Well, yeah Alviss was special. He was handsome and he acted cool in all situations and he was adorable when he smiled and...Ginta just blushed and a little bounce was seen in his step. But the bounce deflated when he realized that he could never see Alviss again. Their farewell was stupid, he should have done something like hug the older teen...maybe even tell him. Maybe, he should have stayed there.But even if he wanted to, he couldn't. It was two on the dice. But maybe, just maybe...

"I'll see Alviss once more,"He whispered to himself. Ginta was so caught up in his thoughts that the glint of a small silver object didn't catch his attention.

So he tripped.

"OWWW!" came the cry of pain as a bruise appeared on Ginta's forehead. "What the hell was tha-", he was cut off in mid sentence when he glanced at the object he had tripped on. A silver ring. A silver ring with engravings. Nothing special…if you haven't been to the other world that is. Hands reached for the ring as Ginta's eyes eagerly observed the words on the ring.

'_Ostium de Afmeting' _

"Eh…?" blinked Ginta in confusion as his brows furrowed and a hand scratched his hair in confusion.

"A normal ring with weird words,"He mumbled as he dropped the ring into his pocket. Might as well keep it, he mused before heading on his way, unaware of the ring glowing in his pocket.

_The time has come to open the gates…_

* * *

**Author's Note; I'm sorry for the length. Truly am. I just can't really explain this chapter which is the beginnings. Beginnings are usually the hardest, aren't they? I'll post in Alviss's POV in the next chapter, seeing as though this is a very good cliffhanger...or at least, I think it is. So once again, I apologize but I'll write a longer chapter next time.**


	2. Reunion Chapter 2

**Author's Note; Yayness! Chapter 2 is up 8D -ish so proud- After a weekend of hard animation for my Novel Study, I'm glad I could post it by a week's (I believe) time. I hope every chapter is around a week's time...hmm...Well, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own MAR, I'm sorry to say. **

**Pairings - Ginta x Alviss is the main one, and there's plenty other minor pairings I guess.**

**Rating - Teen (T) (A/N - May not seem like it during the beginning, but it will rise.) **

**Summary - (AU)Have you ever wondered what might happen if what happened to Ginta, happened to Alviss? Now Alviss is sucked into Ginta's world, and an adventure (Or rather, romantic adventure) begins! But, what's this? Phantom and Rolan have twins? And they, too, also are in Earth?**

* * *

_"Ginta_..." _Alviss started to say, a smile creeping onto his face. He knew what to say. He was certain of it. The blonde's head swiveled to face Alviss and suddenly, he panicked. A blush crept to his face and his heart raced._

_"Yeah? What is it, Alviss?" came the words from the blonde._

_"_..._I won the gamble." The flustered teen stuttered out as he rambled on. "I'm_..._I'm glad I called you out here, Ginta." His eyes crinkled into a curve to smile at Ginta. _

_"Heh thanks Alviss! I'll miss you too!"_

_Even with those short words that Ginta said to everyone, Alviss had never felt a greater happiness._

* * *

Rays of sunlight shone down into the room of the sleeping teen. The bed sheets were crinkled and rumpled on the sleeping figure, the sleeping figure paying no heed as Alviss laid sprawled out on the bed, his chest rising up and down when he breathed. It was a perfect _peaceful_ day in MAR, after the Chess was defeated. Everything was perfect, now.

Everything but the longing feeling Alviss felt.

In a way, he wished to see the stupid blonde again, that goofy smile of his, the same urge to protect MAR-Heaven like himself, he wanted to feel utter bliss once more when Ginta was smiling at him.

He wanted to be with Ginta, at all costs.

But he couldn't stay in bed forever, sad to say. With a groan, Alviss kicked off the bed sheets and slowly got to his feet, his bare feet hitting the cool wooden floor and he started to dress.

* * *

As the young Cross Guard walked outside of the villa he was staying in earlier, his mind was furiously thinking about the blonde. Well, not really only the blonde. More like the entire team, wondering if they'll ever meet again.

"Hey Alviss!" came a familiar sound that entered his ears, but Alviss couldn't recognize. He blinked a few times, before turning his head to see the bearer of the greeting. It turned out to be that monkey fool: Jack. Alviss couldn't help but smile as he watched the shorter boy run from the fields and towards him.

"Hi Jack, long time no see?" came Alviss's curt reply towards the farmer when he arrived. A broad grin was settled on Jack's face before he nodded in agreement before asking the Cross Guard to come over to his place for a while.

Needless to say, Alviss didn't have anything better to do so he agreed and started to follow Jack towards his cottage. But before he could even lift a leg to start walking, he felt paralysis consume him. He was numb, and he couldn't even move any of his limbs. Alviss's cobalt blue eyes widened in horror as he froze, but it was not the paralysis that froze him. Harsh and raspy words sounded in his head, words that he couldn't believe he was hearing them.

'_The chest has opened. It's time_..._'_

But just as quick as he was paralyzed, he was un-frozen and Alviss could move again, but he didn't. The Cross Guard just stood, there; eyes widened and shaking. Jack, seeming to sense that Alviss wasn't following him, started towards Alviss.

"Neh, Alviss? Are you okay?" But Jack's words seemed far away as Alviss was recollecting his thoughts. Those words that were in his head a few moments earlier...they sounded like Monban Pierrot. But it couldn't be! Pentagon...? Something clicked, and he just /knew/ he had to check.

Alviss closed his eyes before reopening them, and faking a smile for Jack. "Well, actually I think I have something to do. Sorry Jack, but I'll be leaving now." Jack just raised an eyebrow before giving a nod. "Oh...alright then. See you another time, Alviss." The Cross Guard just gave a nod of parting before starting to walk away from Jack, towards somewhere where he might be able to find what the 'Chest' was...

* * *

Alviss stood in front of an 'empty' chest, wondering what was wrong was him. It was the chest that Babbo was sealed in...so it must be empty. So why was he here? Sure, this was a chest, but it was probably an empty chest. And Alan was the one who made this to keep Babbo in so there was a heck of a lot of reasons why this 'chest' wouldn't do any good. Besides, this wooden chest was 'closed', not opened.

Alviss's hand moved on their own accord towards the chest, ready to open to up but he paused mid-way, a flicker of doubt in his mind. What was even _in_ the chest anyways? What if it was something sinister? What if it was something that can destroy MAR-Heaven? The Cross Guard gulped as he closed his eyes.

_Let's hope it's good,_ he thought in his mind as he pushed the chest open and braced him for whatever the thing 'might' come out.

A tingling sensation covered his body; the type that made you feel numb and paralyzed but yet ticklish and strange. Alviss felt himself surrendering as he felt himself being drifted away, but where? Those were his last thoughts as his mind turned into a blank and he was suddenly gone, gone from MAR Heaven, towards 'Earth'.

'_Ostium de Afmeting'_

* * *

You could easily see the utter shock and confusion Ginta felt when he looked up after dropping the ring into his pocket. There he was, the person Ginta was thinking about for the better part of the morning.

There, standing in front of him was Alviss; though the older teen was in a daze. Unsure if it was a dream or not, the blonde spoke.

"Alviss?"

* * *

Blue cobalt eyes tuned out from spacing out to concentrating on where he was. Alviss wasn't floating anymore he was on solid ground. But the place looked weird and different from MAR-Heaven. And the blonde that was standing in front of him couldn't possibly be...

"Alviss?" came the words directly out of the mouth of Ginta as the savior of MAR-Heaven stood in front of him, surprise and confusion plastered all over his face and Alviss could easily assume he had the exact same expression as the blonde.

"...Ginta."

* * *

**Author's Note: Is that a cliffhanger? Who knows, I'm new to this -shrugs-. I wonder if it's long enough...Oh well. I'll try and make every chapter (Every chapter I enjoy _writing_) longer then the previous one. **


	3. Reunion Chapter 3

**Author's Note; Chapter 3 in 2-ish 3 days. Depends on where you're living. Rather short, so I apologizes in advanced. Hope you enjoy [:**

**Disclaimer - I don't own MAR, I'm sorry to say. **

**Pairings - Ginta x Alviss is the main one, and there's plenty other minor pairings I guess.**

**Rating - Teen (T) (A/N - May not seem like it during the beginning, but it will rise.) **

**Summary - (AU)Have you ever wondered what might happen if what happened to Ginta, happened to Alviss? Now Alviss is sucked into Ginta's world, and an adventure (Or rather, romantic adventure) begins! But, what's this? Phantom and Rolan have twins? And they, too, also are in Earth?**

* * *

The utter bewilderment that was plastered on Alviss's face convinced Ginta that even the cobalt-eyed teenager didn't know how he got here in the first place. Ginta's eyes widened slightly before he grinned broadly. Hey, he was here. Why concentrate on little issues when the guy he wanted to be with was standing in front of him in a one and a million chance?

"Oi, welcome to Earth, Alviss!" he exclaimed and those words startled Alviss from his blank stare at Ginta and his eyes crinkled to form a smile, his mouth curving to grin at the blonde. Alviss took a step towards Ginta, and he gave a nod.

"Well, yeah. Thanks Ginta." Came the cool reply from the teenager. Ginta just gave a laugh before his ears prickled to hear the sound of the school bell ringing loudly to signal the start of the school.

"Oh crap!" cursed Ginta as he stared wistfully at the long winding road that led to the school and wished that he had Andarta and it worked on Earth. That way, he could get to school and not be late...not get yelled at by the teacher...not get yelled at when he gets home by his mom...

A cough from Alviss awakened Ginta from his thoughts and Ginta grinned sheepishly at the older teenager, noticing that he had ignored him for a few moments. The blonde scratched his head as he closed his eyes and thought deeply. What should he do? Well, his dad and mom would be more 'nicer' if he said he didn't go to school because Alviss just suddenly appeared...

* * *

In a way, Alviss felt that something was wrong when Ginta gave a devilish smirk towards him and grabbed his arm, ignoring his protests, and started to drag him down the street. He struggled in the beginning – the grip was tight- but he soon surrendered and followed after Ginta, blushing profusely about what Ginta was doing. It wasn't 'that' big of a deal. Not like kissing and all that, but...it felt nice. Alviss felt content of just walking –or being dragged- but Ginta.

Even though he was with Ginta, he couldn't stop but gape at how different Ginta's world was. It was...just amazing and strange. Sure, there were a couple of trees, and the sky was still blue...but it felt strange. Felt different. This _must be what Ginta was feeling,_ mused Alviss as he gazed at the houses lined up in neat rows, there were no castles or fields of meadows and farmland. He eyed the large metal poles that shot up into the sky and well, stayed there. _Strange_, Alviss thought as he furrowed his brows trying to think of a reason but gave up and just stared blankly at the neighborhood.

Ginta stopped walking, eventually. His hand left his and Alviss was slightly disappointed at the loss of having his hand in Ginta's but his face didn't show anything; merely just gave a nod to Ginta and a mumble of where they were.

"My house, my place. You know...where I live and all that. My dad lives here too, same with my mom." Came the explanation and Alviss mentally slapped himself. Of course Ginta would take him to his house first! Danna knew about MAR so he would understand and besides; where else would they go? Surely, he didn't know much about Earth. It seemed like something futuristic in a way; there were no open land but just civilization. Like a huge castle and where Ginta lived was inside of it. The young Cross Guard was still in his thoughts as Ginta started towards the door and the blonde glanced backwards to see Alviss staring into space.

"You coming or what?" came the question that broke into Alviss's thoughts and he just nodded numbly, following after Ginta, entering the house.

It wasn't anything fancy; not like the quarters in the castles of course. But Ginta's place sure beats what normal citizens of MAR had to live in. Alviss just felt as if he was in a dream. It didn't seem as though he was actually 'here'. But he had to get a hold of himself. What would Ginta think?

"Oi, Alviss? You okay? You've been in a daze ever since you got here…" He shook his head before smiling towards Ginta.

"Yeah, I'm fine, where's Danna-san?" He figured that's why Ginta brought him here, and just like always; he was right.

* * *

"DAD!"

Danna groaned as he started walking down the stairs; fumbling with his tie. Now what did Ginta want? Did he skip school or something? Or did something happen? He glanced towards Ginta and Alviss standing around, waiting for him...

Wait, Alviss?

The ever so great Danna-sama practically had a heart attack as he recognized the spiky haired Cross Guard standing in his house.

* * *

**Author's Note; Yeah...sorry about the lenght, once more Xx;; Truly am. I'll try and post a longer chapter for number 4. Let's hope I do, yes...let's hope.**

**Oh yeah, chapter 4 _might_ not come this weekend. D: I have skiing. But like I said, might. I'll try and sneak in some time to write and all. Well, g'night all. I must go to sleep or else I will be raving mad in the morning which is never a good thing since my friend carpools with me. And I have my Dark River presentation which will embarass me in front of my entire class so I'm not looking forward to that either. x.x;;**

**Night.**


	4. Reunion Chapter 4

**Author's Note; X.x;; Sorry for the late-ness. Truly am. I'll try and speed up on writing these...got busy over the last weeks -mumbles- and a little heartbroken...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own MAR, I'm sorry to say. **

**Pairings - Ginta x Alviss is the main one, and there's plenty other minor pairings I guess.**

**Rating - Teen (T) (A/N - May not seem like it during the beginning, but it will rise.) **

**Summary - (AU)Have you ever wondered what might happen if what happened to Ginta, happened to Alviss? Now Alviss is sucked into Ginta's world, and an adventure (Or rather, romantic adventure) begins! But, what's this? Phantom and Rolan have twins? And they, too, also are in Earth?**

* * *

Danna-sama, the great father of Ginta sat in front of the two younger teenagers, his arms crossed and his head bobbing up in down in deep thought.

"Hmm…." came the murmuring from him, his eyes closed. The younger teenagers gave each other a glance before the eyes of Ginta's father shot open and he announced. "I have made a conclusion!"

"So what did you think of, Dad?" came Ginta's innocent question of curiosity. What was his father even thinking about earlier? After his dad collapsed, the two of them dragged him towards the living room and at there, Danna started to think about…something. For quite a while, actually. His father gave a questioning glance at Ginta.

"So Ginta, did you find something on your way to school? A ring, perhaps?" came the words and Ginta widened his eyes as he dug into his pockets to retrieve the mysterious ring with strange writing on it.

"So…is the ring from the other place? Is it like Monban Pierrot?" Ginta asked as he fingered the ring in his hands for a second before his father swiped it away, the start of protest coming from Ginta's mouth before Alviss silenced him.

"What is it? What does it say?" Alviss asked, confusion thick in expression. A small frown played on his face. ARMs couldn't be used on Earth. As soon as they touched Earth, their magical properties vanished until they get back to MAR. So how could that ring be effective on Earth?

Danna stroked his beard as he observed the ring carefully, his eyes taking in every last detail on the little silver ring before chuckling and placing the ring in front of him. Both Ginta's and Alviss's eyes followed the movements of the ring in wonder. In Ginta's eyes, it was amazement and in Alviss's, it was questioning wonder.

"But Danna-san," began Alviss, "Surely ARMS cannot be used on Earth…"

"…Unless the ARM is created on Earth," The older man finished nodding his head. "Hey, I may be an Earth person. But I do know quite a bit about ARMs from my time over there." He sighed as he closed his eyes, vivid memories flashing through his mind but he brushed it off. He'll go to the memory station later. Right now, he had to explain.

"Like I said, ARMs are generally made in MAR-Heaven. Well, actually…always made in MAR-Heaven really. Magical or powerful ones were created in Kaldea. True magic exists only in MAR and in Kaldea; the magic gets stored into the ARMs by the magicians and wizards there." He paused, seeing Ginta's confusion and sighed.

"How to say this? Most people, ordinary people in MAR, can't put magic into normal accessories. But they can, because they know how to do it. All magical ARMs come from Kaldea, first." Alviss gave a brisk nod to show he understood before questioning, "But what does that have to do with…this ring on Earth?"

"I'm just getting to that, just wait a bit." Danna assured the Cross Guard before continuing with his story, "So only wizards from Kaldea could fuse magic with everyday objects in a way. But what happens when let's say, a Kaldea wizard came here…came here, to Earth?"

"…Nothing will happen?" Ginta blinked, confusion sweeping his entire face. "But even if the wizard came here; all the ARMs he or she has would be deactivated…wouldn't it?"

"Of course it would," Danna agreed, "Unless of course…" He paused for suspense as the two teens prickled their ears to hear the next words.

"Unless of course, the ARM was made here on Earth."

Alviss nearly exploded. "But…how? There's no magic on Earth! Wouldn't the wizard have his magic taken away from him as well? That would prevent him from creating an ARM!"

"It would for any 'normal' citizens from MAR. But not for the wizards from Kaldea. They have a power to put magic into objects…so they have a fair deal of magical properties unlike anything we've ever seen before. It's like alchemy in a way, medieval alchemy. When a Kaeldians comes here… they could place their stored magic into some normal object to give it magical properties suited for Earth AND MAR." Ginta blinked. "Why MAR? Wouldn't they only be effective on Earth?" Alviss shook his head at Ginta. "No way. There's more magic in MAR so the ring is bound to work over there too."

The father nodded. "Yes, that's correct Alviss." The black haired teenager shot him a glance. "But that doesn't explain how I got here because I opened a chest…the same chest Babbo was found in." Danna grinned. "Oi, you don't know the full story." Danna closed his eyes. "I'll explain. Why would a Kaeldian create a dimension ring to bring someone from the other side?" Ginta cocked a head, humming softly in thought. "To bring someone here?" He suggested. His father nodded. "That's right! He wanted to bring the one he loved to be with him. The story goes that he truly loved this world and he wanted his lover to enjoy it with him…and so, he created this ARM," He nodded towards the silver ring. "To bring her here. When she was coming, she was in that cave…and she was opening a chest at the same time and that's how the chest became a portal. That answers your question, doesn't it?"

Alviss sighed before giving a nod. "I suppose so…"He drifted off, thinking back to the story of the two lovers that bonded on Earth. A little voice at the back of his head echoed, 'could it be you and Ginta?' The Cross Guard shook his head to get rid of the thought, a faint blush line appearing on his face. Though Alviss didn't notice it, Ginta Toramuzi gave a quick glance at Alviss, a small smile creeping on his face when his eyes saw the dark haired boy's slight blush.

Danna stood up, towering over the sitting boys and grinned. "Well, that's all I can really say for now. But they say…"He paused, closing his eyes in deep thought. "They say that with this ARM that Ginta found…there's one that takes you back to MAR." He shrugged. "But I don't know. I didn't know there was that ARM," He gestured to the silver ring. "So who knows? Maybe you two can find it and let Alviss go back…"He paused. "Or else Alviss will have to stay here." The unsaid word 'forever', hung in the silence in the room and Ginta gave a quick glance to Alviss.

Ginta didn't mind if Alviss stayed here forever…it was all fine in his books. But what about Alviss? The blonde casted a glance towards the Cross Guard but he didn't meet his eyes.

"Say Alviss?"

* * *

**A/N : Now then! 8D I'll try and post the rest of this story more quicker! And I'll try and introduce some new characters in the next chapter if I can ;D If not, then chapter 6. Either chapter 5 or 6.**


	5. Reunion Chapter 5

**Author's Note; -mumble mumble- Sorry for the lenght...to make it up for it, I'll post chapter 6 tommorrow or something...too tired today...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own MAR, I'm sorry to say. **

**Pairings - Ginta x Alviss is the main one, and there's plenty other minor pairings I guess.**

**Rating - Teen (T) _(A/N - May not seem like it during the beginning, but it will rise.) _**

**Summary - (AU)Have you ever wondered what might happen if what happened to Ginta, happened to Alviss? Now Alviss is sucked into Ginta's world, and an adventure (Or rather, romantic adventure) begins! But, what's this? Phantom and Rolan have twins? And they, too, also are in Earth?**

* * *

"Say, Alviss?"

The Cross Guard's ear prickled slightly and he glanced over towards Ginta. "Mm? What is it, Ginta?" A faint blush line was still visible on his face but Ginta didn't play any attention to that, rather, a devilish grin was slapped onto his face. An eyebrow was quirked towards Ginta's unusual expression and he easily found out what the blonde was plotting.

"You know," Ginta started in a dreamy tone of voice, "We probably won't find that 'other' ring in the span of a day, right? So that means that you'll be staying with us for a while!" Alviss gave a brisk nod. That was true, they didn't even know what the ring of return looked like!

"Well," Ginta continued on, " If you're going to be staying here, it'll attract un-wanted attention by the way you're err…dressed. "He chuckled sheepishly. "People here don't wear…those type of clothes. And you can't possibly stay in this house all day long, you'd get bored after a while…"

"Just get on with it," A hint of irritability was heard in Alviss's voice. He could guess that Ginta was probably going to force him to wear clothes that Earth people wore…as well as, what?

"So, want to come to school with me?" He blurted out; a grin placed on his face. "It'll be a good experience for you! And I'll show you around; it'll be great fun! Really! After that time you gave me at MAR, I might as well treat you to Earth! So what do you say, Alviss?"

Alviss had half a mind to say no. He never was that similar to Ginta; he never felt that excited to see something new. Or at least, he never showed it in his face. But when Ginta looked that excited and he figured he might as well spend some quality time with him…

"Sure, I guess," He grunted out with a curt nod. "Why not?" He added as he stood up: stretching. "Though, where am I going to get the clothes?" He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Since well, I can't wear yours since…you are vertically challenged compared to me." A small smirk appeared on the corner of his lips. Ah, that felt good to say after so long.

A twitch appeared on Ginta's forehead and he crossed his arms in a pout. "Hn…I wouldn't give you any of my clothes, even." He sighed slightly before thinking hard, very hard before an idea popped into his head and he gave a leap of excitement.

"I know!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ginta's school…

"So Lauren, what do you think?" An unusual white haired teenager asked to his classmate, working on a project. His classmate, a girl with long flowing blonde hair blushed before stuttering out, "W-well…any of your ideas are good, Tom! So let's go with that idea!" She giggled as she played with a lock of her hair.

Tom's eyes crinkled. "You think so? That's good, I suppose so…so let's get working on it; alright?"

Lauren nodded. "Of course, Tom!"

* * *

**A/N : ...I'll try my best to upload a longer chapter tommorrow or Monday D:**


End file.
